Café Scenes
by tintenstern
Summary: AU. Feliciano Vargas left his Italian home to study at university in Germany. In a cute little neighborhood Café, he finds that one person that could make the decision really worth it. - GerVene
1. Prologue: Beginning Scenes

This first started out as a little piece I wrote on my tumblr, ages ago. Over the time, the idea evolved, and now I decided to finally turn it in a little series. Because this is my first time writing a series, the pacing might not be so good at times. I hope you can bear with that and enjoy it nonetheless.

Main Pairing: Germany x Veneziano. Others will be announced as they turn up.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Scenes<strong>

With a long sigh, Feliciano let himself fall down on the large bed. He and his older brother, Lovino, had only arrived today. They were going to start university (or in Lovino's case, transfer) away from their Italian home, in a German town. It was one of the best universities for their subjects , and they also knew one of the Professors, who was an old family acquaintance. Because of this, they didn't have to find a dorm – they could stay at his house, without having to pay for anything. So the only thing they had to pay for was the tuition fee, as well as the flight. And now they were here, in the Edelstein's urban villa in the Old Town. It had been a long day already and even though it was only afternoon, Feliciano already felt really tired. And he'd still have to unpack everything... all his art supplies, his clothes and other belongings. And then he'd be shown around the place, and they'd probably even walk around the Old Town, and later they'd have dinner, and he'd have to get to know everyone...

Sighing again, he got up again. "Uncle" Roderich would really scold him when he found out he hadn't got anything done, and that would be scary. So first, he started by putting his clothing into the wardrobe. Then, he unpacked his other belongings, like books and plush toys and music sheets, until finally, only his art supplies were left. Looking around the room for a good working space with plenty of light and room to move around, he settled on the free space right by the large windows. Once he had arranged his easels, he walked to the the window in the middle. It had a broad window sill, big enough to sit down comfortably. In fact, there already was a bunch of cushions of varying sizes; he idly wondered if this room had belonged to someone before. If so, they had probably enjoyed reading, because it seemed like a great place to sit down and read.

And when he looked out of that window for the first time, his gaze crossing the street to the building exactly opposite, it was the moment in which began the magic that would change his life forever.

The building on the opposite side of the street was a nice little Café. The _Zuckerdöschen_. Feliciano wasn't that good with speaking German yet, but he could tell that the name was supposed to be cute. It definitely fit with the look, all in cute shades of cream and brown, with flowers blooming outside and cute little tables and chairs for the customers to sit at. If he wanted, he could just sit there and observe everything that's happening inside. Looking to the side of the building were the counter and the backrooms were located, he saw what he thought to be the owner. And for some reason, Feliciano found he couldn't tear his gaze away.

The owner was a young man, from what he could tell about the same age as himself, built tall and muscular. Judging from the proper state of his clothes and how his light blond hair was neatly gelled back, he seemed to have an orderly personality. But what captivated him the most were the different expressions he made.

First, his face was all serious and Feliciano was scared. Then it was just slightly a pout, and Feliciano thought it was adorable. And then, a smile... and Feliciano thought there was nothing more wonderful in this world. He couldn't explain it... but he knew that he wanted to go to the Café and meet him. Get to know him. See that smile up close...

He had the sudden desire to paint. Paint a scene of a Café he had never been to. Paint a stranger he desperately wanted to see. It was the first painting of many.

After some time, there was a knock on the door and "aunt" Elizaveta entered. "Have you finished unpacking, Feli dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm all finished!" Feliciano answered, turning around to look at her, paintbrush still in his hand.

She walked over, looking at the painting with a curious expression. "Oh, is that the _Zuckerdöschen_? You captured it perfectly!"

Feliciano fiddled with the paintbrush. "Ah, um, thank you! It's right in front of my nose and it looks so nice and cute so I decided I wanted to paint it to relax a bit..." he babbled.

The woman then chuckled lightly. Feliciano wasn't sure if he imagined it, but there seemed to be a... knowing gleam in her eyes. "Well, if you're finished, we can start showing you and your brother around now. Roderich is already waiting."

Feliciano nodded. "I'll be there in a moment." When she had left again, he turned back to the painting, then let his eyes flicker out through the window and back to the painting again. There would still be a lot of work to do until he could be able to create the perfect portrait.

He quickly cleaned the paintbrush in the bathroom belonging to his room and, after a last look at the painting, left to meet with his "family". They were already waiting when he entered the salon. Roderich with his strict air and gentle caring Elizaveta; Roderich's nephew, cocky Gilbert, and his friend, cheerful Antonio who lived in the annex and cooked the meals; even Lovino was already there, standing to the side and shooting glares at Gilbert and Antonio. With everyone gathered now, they left for a little tour through the Old Town. It was really a picturesque place, with many lovely corners. One of them was a fountain on which children often played, another was a little tea shop called the _Green Dragon_ just two streets away. Nothing was said about the _Zuckerdöschen_, though, which disappointed Feliciano a little.

When they returned, Antonio started preparing dinner right away. Feliciano though returned back to his room, sitting on the cushioned windowsill and looking out of the window again. The Café was just closing and the owner was cleaning, wearing a peaceful, contend expression that made Feliciano's heart speed up. Even when the lights had long gone out, he continued to look and only managed to tear his gaze away when he was called for dinner.

He would come back to gaze all day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>translations:<p>

_Zuckerdöschen_ = little sugar pot


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting Scenes

So, here I present you the first actual chapter, with Ludwig appearing. As well as briefly some other characters. I hope you enjoy!

names:  
>Jia LongLeon: Hong Kong

* * *

><p><strong>First Meeting Scenes<strong>

Right on the turn of the hour, the alarm started to ring. Barely three seconds later, an outstretched arm already had it silenced by pushing a button. All in all, it took Ludwig less than five minutes to get started on the day – at an ungodly hour where every other person was still sound asleep. But Ludwig didn't mind. It was routine. It was how it was supposed to be. As a confectioner with his own Café, he had to work his hardest to do a good job, and not to disappoint his family. To show them the long fight to get here had been worth it...

Walking over to the kitchen, he thought about today's menu. There were some cakes and other pastries that were always part of it because they were the most popular, but there was always more than enough room to change around and try new recipes. And since he was on his own, there was no one to argue his decisions. Once in the kitchen, he immediately set to work. There were many, many sorts of _Kuchen_, cakes and pastries he had to bake. And then, of course, he also had to make sure that all machines were working correctly, that the dishes were sparkling clean as well as the floor and tables and chairs. He didn't really mind it, though. On the contrary, cleaning and doing other housework were even somehow relaxing. Also, a clean room meant happy customers. And striving for happy customers was his goal as a Café's owner.

As six o' clock drew near, it was time to open. After all, this was the time when the first customers started to trickle in, getting their morning coffee before leaving for work, and the children of the neighborhood always came to him to get their snack for break. Over the course of the day, more and more people would stop by. Mostly Old Town residents and university students. Part of them – those who had grown up here – he had known for years; some of them though, he only got to know through opening the Café earlier in the year. Then, there were also his uncle's piano students who sometimes dropped by after their lessons to have hot chocolate and cake – most notably little Peter Kirkland who came after every lesson without fail and never wanted to leave, with the result that Ludwig had to call the _Green Dragon_ for Yao, Arthur or Leon to get him. He was looking forward to seeing every single one of his customers, even though some of them could be troublesome, like his older brother, Gilbert, and his two best Friends, Antonio and Francis. And all stress was instantly forgotten anyway once his best friend, Kiku, showed up.

After closing hours – 6 o' clock in the evening – he always cleaned, did the accounting and then put together any left over goods to distribute them in the neighborhood. And when he got home again, he could use the free time to read, build and repair things and train. At night, he went to bed timely – always before midnight – to get rest for the next day.

His days were very much always the same. And yet, there could always be this one little detail that would change everything.

That morning, he had woken with a strange feeling. It was... hard to describe. Like a déjà vu of some sort. Confusing. He had felt... comfortable, as if being hugged by someone really close and important you hadn't seen in years. It... filled him with a longing he'd never known before. It was upsetting – but at the same time, made him curious. Curious to see just what – or who – it was that triggered this feeling, and if it would be satisfied at all. If it would stay, or just disappear again.

During the mid-morning, while sweeping the pavement, he came across another strange thing. Looking over to the opposite side of the street – to the villa he had lived in for a good time, himself – he was surprised when he spotted someone sitting on the windowsill of his old room. Brown hair, slightly curly with one strange strand sticking out, not exactly short, but definitely built with a smaller frame. Curled up hugging his knees and just staring out of the window, on that same spot he always used to read in. He had known that there were two boys – Italian brothers, if he recalled it right – who'd be staying at his uncle's house during the semester, but not that his room would be used for one of them. Even though he was now living on his own, in the backrooms of his Café, it had still been his room. Something to return back to whenever he felt alone and insecure...

With work and Kiku coming over for lunch, though, his mind was distracted again. Sometime in the later afternoon, he was surprised to see his brother entering with a whole group of his friends, all older university students, and a boy who looked strangely like the one he'd seen in his window, but not quite.

"Hey, little Bro! I hope you don't mind the awesome me and his friends crashing before we leave for our party tour?" Gilbert said with his trademark smirk.

"I'm already used to it, so obviously I won't throw you out or anything," Ludwig replied dryly.

"Kesesesese, true! Alright, we'll sit down on the usual table and you can just bring us some stuff or not, you decide!"

"...Brother. You know I can't just bring you anything. And definitely not for free. I don't have money to throw around."

"Ah, _mon__ cher_ Ludwig, you should just relax! You know he's only messing with you," said Francis with a wink.

"Well, it's not exactly funny..."

"Awww, don't be like that!" spoke Antonio, never-fading smile on his face, "I'll make you something nice for dinner the next time you come over, so cheer up~!"

Ludwig let out a sigh. "Fine, alright. Just sit down and call if there's something you actually need."

He watched them sit down and then listened in, pretending to be busy with work. If this boy was one of the Italian brothers, he could find out something about the other one, the one from his window. Not that he was creepy or anything! Just curious. Yes, just curious... it was his room, after all. Nothing wrong with wanting to find out about the person who's now living in your room without you knowing of it. That was it. No ulterior motives like thinking that this person was cute and wanting to get to know him. ...right...?

"...So, Lovi, you should definitely try a cake, or at least a coffee. Cause my Little Bro is the best damn baker you could find. He's even better than uncle piano-priss!" sounded Gilbert's voice. (Ludwig blushed just slightly. He was definitely not the best – just decent enough.)

"_Oui_, he's right about this! This isn't the students' favorite place without reason, after all." said Francis.

"I couldn't agree more~ it's also the perfect place for a date!" babbled Antonio.

"Stop nagging me already, dammit! Alright, I'll have a damn coffee!" came the cursing from the Italian.

They called the order out to Ludwig, so he made the coffee and brought it over. Gilbert talked to him again. "Oh, right, I should introduce you, right? Lutz, this is Lovino, one of the guys I told you about. Lovi, this is my little Bro Ludwig."

Ludwig replied with a curt "Nice to meet you", but Lovino on the other hand just glared at him. "Great, just a potato-bastard," he grumbled, "I bet the coffee tastes like shit. I'm not paying if it does."

Flinching inwardly, Ludwig walked back to the counter, hoping that the Italian from his window was nicer. When evening grew nearer, the group disappeared again, probably off to their parties. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was time to close. Turning the sign to "closed", he then started cleaning up. Looking out and over to his old room's window, he saw that the boy was still sitting curled up on the windowsill. Had he even moved at all...? Hadn't they mentioned that he (Feliciano was his name, if he remembered right) was going to be all alone that night because Roderich and Elizaveta were away...? So it was then that he decided what to do with today's left over goods. Putting them nicely together on a plate and covering it with aluminum foil, he then sets out to cross the street to the villa. Taking in a breath, he ringed the doorbell and looked to his window again, waiting for Feliciano to get up and open the door.

XXXXXXX

Feliciano had been kind of miserable the past few days. He had resigned to just watching and painting from his window. In those two days alone, he had probably done enough paintings of the Café – and especially the owner – to be able to fill a gallery. So now, on the third day, he felt miserable because he hadn't gotten anywhere. He felt alone, because Lovino seemed to socialize really well with Gilbert, Antonio and their group of friends. And because they were all older and wanted to introduce Lovino to how life was at the university or something, he wasn't really allowed (since he was about to start he'd learn it on the way, Antonio had said). He didn't even like partying that much, anyway. But Roderich and Elizaveta were away, as well, so he had been all alone most of the day. Not really wanting to do anything, he had just curled himself up on the windowsill and watched. Probably not the most healthy thing to do, but well. He felt like doing it at that time.

In those two days, he had also kind of figured out the owner's daily schedule. The time he started to work. The time he opened the Café. The smiles when he greeted the schoolchildren (it made his heart all fluttering). Doing all kinds of random chores over the course of the day (that morning, he had swept the pavement – and for a moment, Feliciano could have sworn he had looked at him. But it was likely just his imagination). Meeting up with a small Asian guy at lunch time (he looked nice and about the same age; Feliciano was sure that if he was a student too, they'd be great friends). Doing more random chores in the afternoon, all while tending to his customers. The time he closed the Café. Doing the cleaning and accounting and taking any left over goods to distribute them to the neighborhood. The lights turned of before midnight.

That afternoon, he was surprised – and just slightly hurt – when he saw that Gilbert and the others walked into the _Zuckerdöschen_. From the looks of it, they were annoying him. He only hoped that Lovino wasn't behaving too badly. He noticed the owner blushing at one point; another adorable expression he wished to see up close. The group left shortly before closing time. Feliciano sighed, disappointed. Another day ended. Now he had to wait a few hours again. He was just about to decide if he should try to get something to eat or stay for a while longer, when he saw him leaving the Café, crossing the street – _and walking directly to the front door._

Not a moment later, the doorbell rang. As if in a trance, Feliciano stood and walked to answer the door. When he opened, he had to remember to breathe. The face was a lot more handsome up close than imagined. Even though he had to look up – the difference was probably about half a head – he didn't mind. Those pale blue eyes were as if made for him to drown in. "Uh...," he finally was able to speak, "hello..."

"Ah... _Guten__ Abend_" he answered. His voice was a deep, soothing sound. Feliciano decided he liked it. "Um... I'm from the Café opposite. I have some left over goods from the day, so now I wanted to ask if you would like them..."

"Ah...! Um... yes, I would like them... if that's really okay..."

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked otherwise... So..."

Feliciano noticed he was holding a large, foil covered plate. It looked kind of heavy... "Um, could you carry it inside...? I'm not sure if I could carry a heavy plate like that, hehe..."

"Yes, of course... just – show me the way, then."

Feliciano nodded, leading the way. He didn't even think about the consequences that could face him if Roderich found out he let in a stranger. But he just wanted to take the chance this moment brought... even if nothing would come of it, he at least had some form of contact. And that was enough for the start. Once in the kitchen, he walked over to one of the work spaces. "I can take it from now! Placing it on the work space should be easy enough..." The confectioner nodded, carefully handing over the plate. It really was heavy, so he could never actually let go until it was placed safely on the counter. Their hands briefly touched and to Feliciano, it was like a spark connecting them through that little bit of skin contact. Unable to keep the blush away, he looked to the side; not aware that it was the same for the other.

After what seemed like an eternity of just standing there, close and yet distant, the confectioner broke the spell. "I should probably go... home now."

Hoping his face was back to normal, Feliciano dared to look up again, nodding. "I'll bring you to the door." At the door, he fidgeted, straining to find something, anything, to keep in contact. "Ah, thank you for bringing the pastries! I'll be sure to eat them, and maybe I'll come over for more if I like them!" He hoped this sounded alright, and not as weird as he felt it did.

"Yes, please feel welcome to come anytime you want to," the other said with a slight smile (and even though it wasn't a full smile yet... up close, it still really was the most wonderful thing to Feliciano).

Feliciano tried his best to smile his cheerful smile. "Okay! Um, then see you around, I guess! Have a nice evening!"

"Yes... see you around. I wish you a nice evening, as well. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

Waving and still smiling, Feliciano stood at the open door and waited until the other had walked back into the Café. He walked back into the kitchen and took a look at the pastries. He gasped. They looked like little pieces of art. He almost felt bad for eating them, but... they had been a gift, so it would be a waste not to eat them, and he was hungry after all. So he took out a normal plate and picked some of the pastries, then went back to his room.

Sitting back down on his favorite place on the windowsill, he watched the darkening sky over the Old Town, and the Café with the one that captivated him, eating the most delicious baked goods he had ever tasted. And as the stars and Moon began to shine down on him, he painted a first meeting scene, capturing that wonderful spark of feeling in his heart to send him into blissful, hopeful sleep

* * *

><p><span>translations:<span>  
>mon cher = my dear<br>Guten Abend = good evening  
>Auf Wiedersehen = Good bye<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Getting to know you Scenes

In this chapter, the first sidepairing is revealed: Francepan.

Names:  
>Erika = Liechtenstein<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Getting-to-know-you Scenes<strong>

The start of the semester grew near. While Lovino could still relax and hang out with Gilbert and the others (though he would always claim it was only because they bugged him so much and wouldn't take no for an answer), Feliciano had to attend university already. So far mostly for introductions and meeting your fellow students, but still... it wasn't so easy to have to leave the villa for hours on end, not being able to sit by the window and watch the _Zuckerdöschen_ anymore. The worst part probably was that even though he had said so, he never went over to have coffee and cake there. In the end, he was just too nervous to go on his own and didn't want to ask anyone, either. But, he told himself, once he got used to university and found friends, he'd go eventually. He just had to, at least once. One day.

Feliciano sighed as he stood a short distance apart, leaning against the wall. Usually, he didn't have much trouble connecting with people... but somehow, right now, it was hard for him. He didn't know if it was because everything was still so new to him and his German wasn't too well yet, or if in the end, he was in a bad mood because he thought of himself as a coward; it didn't even really matter, because that's how it was now, and he had to endure it. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly didn't notice as someone stood by him, letting out a soft sigh, just like himself earlier. Glancing at them, he noticed it was a small Asian boy, with black hair and dull-looking dark eyes. He seemed familiar, though at that moment, he couldn't think of where he could have known him from.

"It can be really loud, huh?" The other boy said. His voice was calm and soothing

"Hmm, yes, I guess it's a bit loud..." In a spur of the moment, Feliciano decided to use this chance to make his first friend. "Oh, I'm Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas! What's your name?"

"My name is Kiku Honda. It's nice to meet you, Feliciano," Kiku answered.

"It's nice to meet you!" Feliciano smiled. "Are you studying arts as well?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, along with computer sciences. I want to go more in the sector of game designing after graduating rather than being traditional."

"Oh, that sounds cool! I'm not that good with computers and sciences, hehe..." Feliciano scratched his cheek. "I chose music."

"Ah, so you're a traditional artist," Kiku observed. "Music is interesting, as well... but in the end, I chose computer sciences because I work well with machines."

"Say, are you from here? Because I'm not, and I don't have friends yet, so it would be really nice to have a friend who can show me around."

"Yes, I grew up here. I wouldn't mind showing you around, although it might bore you..."

"No, I don't think I'd be bored! So do you have other friends here?"

"Not here at university, no..." Kiku answered, "two of my best friends didn't want to study and have solid jobs now. Another close friend is a student, but a few years older, so he's finished soon."

"Oh, that sounds nice! But you still see them, right?"

"Yes. I visit Ludwig nearly everyday, and Arthur as often as possible... with Gilbert, I suppose we'll keep walking into each other during the semester." came Kiku's reply.

"Ah...! Did you just say Gilbert?" Feliciano asked excitedly, "as in, Gilbert Beilschmidt?" At Kiku's affirmative nod, he continued: "Then I know him as well! I live with the Edelsteins."

"Is that so...?"

And to Feliciano's delight, they continued to talk all the way until it was time to leave for home. With a new found friend, things didn't look so bad anymore.

XXXXXXX

Kiku walked along the familiar path. He'd walked here countless times before, the streets of the district he grew up in and still lived in. After only a short amount of time, he reached his destination. But instead of the Villa, he turned to the other side. His best friend's Café. It was already past the closing hours, but that didn't matter. He wasn't even using the shop entrance. To the side of the building, there was the backdoor, to the part that served as Ludwig's living space. Ringing the bell, he waited for the door to be opened. He didn't have to wait long. Leave it to Ludwig to always be on time, even when answering the door. "Good evening, Ludwig," Kiku greeted. Always the formal one.

"Hello, Kiku," Ludwig replied with a small smile, "You're just on time – I just finished preparing dinner."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm quite hungry," Kiku said, stepping inside and easily finding his way. He heard Ludwig closing the door and following behind him. Entering the kitchen, he sat down on his usual place at the small table. He waited for Ludwig to set the table and sit down as well. Once they started eating dinner, he spoke again. "I made an interesting acquaintance today."

"Is that so...?" Ludwig looked at him with a curious expression, one eyebrow raised, pausing in the motion of bringing a forkful of _Spätzle_ to his mouth.

Kiku nodded. "Today, in university, while meeting with everyone else from my arts classes. Italian, brown hair with strange curl sticking out, amber eyes. Current residence: The Edelsteins' villa. Name: Feliciano Vargas."

Ludwig nearly let his fork drop. "He – he's in your art classes?"

Another nod. "Yes. He was standing all on his own... and I just so happened to be nearby. It was... quite easy to get into conversation with him. He was readily spilling out all kinds of personal information."

For just a split moment, Ludwig seemed to be conflicted. Then, he put his fork down and sighed. "No. I want to get to know him by myself." A short pause. "Though he still hasn't been here yet..."

"...I figured as much," Kiku said with a smile. "But still... since I'm making friends with him, it will be good for you. I suppose I can bring him with me some time. And in turn..." A slight blush showed on his pale face.

"Of course. I promised I'd help you, after all." Ludwig resumed eating. For a few moments, there was a pause. "You know, he's been talking about you a lot, lately."

Kiku perked up, a glimmer of hope in his usually dull eyes. "Really...?" he asked, unsure.

This time, it was Ludwig who nodded. "You know Francis. He's usually flirting with any person he meets. When he suddenly stops doing that and talks about only one person most of the time, it's bound to have a meaning."

"...Yes. You're right..."

"I'll just tell you the same thing you keep telling me. Just go for it."

They shared a smile. Their conversations had been similar to this all the time lately. Trying to help each other with this thing called "love". They were both awkward about the subject, but working together, they managed. And they were determined to reach their goals slowly, step by step.

XXXXXXX

Feliciano woke up to the sound of piano and flute. It was Saturday, so he didn't have university that day. He didn't have to look at the clock to know that he had slept in. On Saturdays, Roderich held his piano lessons, while Gilbert gave basic flute lessons to preschoolers. The Italian always loved Saturdays the most, because the house was filled with lovely music and laughter and happiness. Also, Roderich had promised that he would let him try to give lessons to some of the younger students – so that was something to look forward to.

Smiling, he got dressed and ready for the day, humming a cheerful tune. Before he left, he sat by the window and made a quick sketch. Even when today was all about music, he couldn't stop drawing and painting. Especially when he was still besotted with the confectioner. Once satisfied, he put down his sketchbook and pencil, smiled at his work and left the room to get breakfast. After a small snack and a cup of coffee, he sneaked into the salon so he could listen to the piano better.

"...no, Yong Soo, this is not the proper way to play!" - "But it sounds way cooler that way!"

This was the scene Feliciano was met with upon entering. Yong Soo, the student, was quite tall and looked like he was in his late teens. He seemed to be cheerful, if maybe a little overbearing, but genuinely likeable. Though as with Kiku earlier, Feliciano had the vague feeling of having seen him before. Listening to the discussion, he couldn't stop himself from giggling.

They turned to look at him. Roderich with a reproaching, Yong Soo with a surprised kind of look. Feliciano blushed barely visibly, but smiled and greeted. "Don't be distracted by me! I'm just here to listen to the music," he said. Roderich just nodded curtly and told Yong Soo to continue. The grin Yong Soo gave Feliciano before turning around again was a truly cheering gesture.

In the early afternoon, it was finally time for Feliciano to teach. The two students were just started in elementary school and still in their beginning phase with the piano lessons, as well. Feliciano thought he managed quite well – they were both playing well for beginners and both cute kids; though while Erika was very well behaved, Peter was a little prankster. He wouldn't stop talking in between playing, and his favourite subject seemed to be someone called Ludwig, as well as cakes and tea. This was the second time Feliciano heard someone talk about this Ludwig person – he seemed to be really well known around here... he wondered why _he_ didn't know him if that was the case.

After the lesson, he followed them on their way to the door, intending to leave for his room. But this plan was changed when he listened to their conversation. "Say, Peter, are you going over to Ludwig's again? Basch doesn't need me to help today, so I could come, too," Erika asked her friend.

"Of course!" Peter answered, "You know I always visit after piano lesson! And of course you can come, too!"

Feliciano perked up. Going over...? "Um... do you mean that Café opposite...?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes! Of course!" Peter replied, "do you want to come, too? Since you're asking! If yes, sure!"

"Um... if that's really alright... okay...," Feliciano mumbled. This was a bit sudden – but the chance he had been waiting for. So together with his two students, he left the villa, and when they approached the Café, is heart was beating incredibly fast from nervousness. But as he looked closer, something was off. "...H-hey, the sign says it's closed...," he said.

Peter rolled his eyes at him. "Duh, I know, I can see. But I can go in whenever. It's like my second home!" And with that, he just stormed inside, loudly exclaiming his greeting, with Erika following behind. Shaking himself out of his little stupor, Feliciano eventually stepped inside, as well.

Near the counter, Peter was hugging the owner around the legs because he couldn't reach higher, and Erika was standing next to them, smiling. The owner (...Ludwig, as it now dawned on him) was laughing quietly. "Hey, you can let go now. How was your lesson? Was he strict again?"

Peter replied, though he didn't let go. "Lesson was cool! And no, he wasn't – cause you know, we have a new teacher!"

"...A new teacher?" Ludwig asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! And he's even here! He wanted to visit, too," the boy answered, pointing in Feliciano's direction.

And as Ludwig looked over, eyes widening with surprise, and their gazes met, it felt like his heart was stopping for a moment.

"Um... _ciao_...," Feliciano said, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he thought he did.

"...So you're finally here...," Ludwig near-whispered, then coughed and spoke normally again. "Ah, well, since you're all here, you can join us. Though it'll be a little crowded..."

With the children looking at him expectantly, the Italian finally smiled and walked up to them, following through the door to the living space. Upon entering, he was met with another surprise, though not as big as before. Sitting on the sofa, holding a cup in his hand, was Kiku, who looked equally as surprised when spotting Feliciano. And before he knew it, Feliciano was seated on the couch, between Kiku and Ludwig, with a cup of coffee and piece of cake. Peter and Erika were sitting on a bunch of cushions on the ground, having cake and hot chocolate and looking up to them. Feliciano was still all kinds of nervousness, but happy to be here. It was a nice way to get to know them better. And especially to get to know Ludwig...

"...and even though he always complains about them, he still hangs out with them all the time. Most people think that's strange, but I can tell that he likes them more than he admits!" the Italian told about his brother.

"Hmm... they are here from time to time. I always wondered why he joins them when he's always cursing and insulting them..." Ludwig observed.

"Ah... that is just how he is," Feliciano explained, "he can't express his feelings well. And I think that he especially likes Gilbert and Antonio more than he admits."

"And what about Francis?" Kiku asked nonchalantly, "you didn't mention him."

"Ah... um... he seems to be a bit wary about him...," Feliciano replied, "though I can't see why! I haven't known him for long, but Francis is like a big brother to me!" He noticed that Kiku seemed to be relieved about his answer, though he was confused about why that would be.

"My big brothers don't like Francis," Peter piped up, "because he's French. Arthur doesn't like French things. And Yao says he's annoying."

"My brother has always been close to him like family. But he sometimes complains about him, too," Erika said.

"It's so nice how you all know each other!" Feliciano half-sighed, "I've been here for a little while now, but I still don't know many people yet."

"That will all come over time," Ludwig said, "if you start coming here during the opening hours... you're basically bound to meet half the neighbourhood."

"Ve, I know." At receiving curious looks and raised eyebrows following this statement, Feliciano had to come up with something. "Ah, I mean, I can imagine, since this is a good place to meet..."

Luckily, the conversation went back to trivial after that. Ludwig asked Peter and Erika about school, and Kiku and Feliciano told about some of their classes in university. All the time, Ludwig provided them with more pastries and drinks. But as the evening approached, it was time to leave. Kiku left with the children, bringing them home on his own way. Just as Feliciano was about to cross the street, Ludwig spoke again. "It- it was really nice to see you today. You're welcome to come next week as well – and any other time, too. If- if you have the time, that is, of course."

"Yes, it really was nice!" Feliciano replied, "and I'm sure I'll have the time to come again. So, um, see you soon... Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled, and he smiled as well. He was really happy he had gone with his two piano students. Painting a getting-to-know-you scene for his own private gallery.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date Scenes

Finally, chapter three is done. I hope you can forgive me the long wait.

Names:  
>Erika: Liechtenstein<br>Camille: Monaco

* * *

><p><strong>First Date Scenes<strong>

The next day, Feliciano woke really early. The sun was just rising, so he was probably the only one awake in the house. Seeing as he felt wide awake, there was no use in staying in bed. So instead, he moved over to his window, huddled in a blanket and leaning against window frame and glass. Seeing the night change into day never failed to fascinate him, even though he usually loved to get his sleep. This time around, it was even nicer to wake up so early to watch the scenery, seeing as Ludwig was already up and working. Even on a Sunday. Sometimes, Feliciano wondered if he even had any free time, and if he sometimes closed down the Café to have even a day of vacation. He should ask him about that, he thought. Having enough time off work was a very important thing, after all. And it was a good thing to know. Especially if you desired to be in a relationship...

He rapidly shook his head, then rested his forehead on the cool glass. Of course, he couldn't think about _that_ just yet. They had only really gotten to know each other the previous afternoon, completely by chance. There was simply no way they could develop that quickly. He would have to go see him everyday, and even then, he was sure he'd only get on Ludwig's nerves. It was always like that whenever he had tried to get near someone. And where he didn't like getting on people's nerves on a normal base, he _especially_ didn't want to get on Ludwig's. Even more so because he absolutely loved his rare smile.

Sitting there for a while, the sun now lighting the town, he made a spur-of-the-moment decision. Getting dressed and ready quickly, he soon crossed the hallway to the front door. Seeing as it was only a very short distance, he thought he wouldn't need an extra jacket but only wrapped a scarf around his neck. He checked his look one last time in the hallway mirror, then quietly left and crossed the street. When he stood in front of the entrance, he only stopped for little moment before trying if the door was open. It wasn't locked, so he slowly opened, his arrival announced by a light chiming. He was met with a very surprised look.

"Feliciano...! What are you doing here, so early in the morning?" Ludwig asked as he put down the cloth he used to polish the counter and went to greet him.

"Good morning Ludwig!" Feliciano replied, "I woke up early today and everyone is still asleep at this time so I thought maybe I could have breakfast with you. I – I mean, here at the Café, so it would be with you, but not really with you and um... is – is that okay?"

Ludwig seemed to think for a moment. "Well... I haven't really had breakfast yet today, so... you could join me, if you want," he said.

"Oh, I would love to! Can I really?"

"Yes, of course... I wouldn't have offered otherwise." He turned to walk through the door to his living space, motioning for Feliciano to follow.

Feliciano followed, curious to see more of Ludwig's living space. He was lead into the kitchen that had just enough space for a small table. As to be expected, it was nice, orderly and clean. Even though there wasn't much space, everything was organized in a way to use the space most efficiently. He thought it was a little sad that Ludwig was living all on his own and working all day. He really should consider paying more surprise visits like this, maybe also in the evening for dinner – he could make pasta for them both! Yes, that sounded like a really good idea. He sat down in one of the chairs and then waited.

Ludwig was bustling around the kitchen, setting the table and preparing coffee. "I suppose you want coffee?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. When Feliciano nodded, he brought a cup for him, too. When everything they needed was there, he finally sat down as well, on the opposite end of the table. "I hope you are okay with brioche," he said, "it's freshly made, so it should be alright."

"Brioche...? Is that French? I don't think I ever had it... but I'm sure it's delicious, if it's made by you!" Feliciano replied, smiling. Making compliments always proved as a good method. And seeing as Ludwig was blushing, it had been a success.

"Yes, it's French... it's mostly eaten sweet, and you can eat it like it is or spread all different kinds of things on it. My favourite way is with Nutella."

"Oh, Nutella! I love Nutella! I want to eat it with Nutella, too!"

"Of course you can have it with Nutella." Ludwig was now spreading Nutella on two slices of brioche. He put one on Feliciano's plate, looking somewhat anxious.

Feliciano took a bite. He had been right: it was absolutely delicious. If he could always have this kind of breakfast, he'd definitely sneak in like that again. Grinning happily, he said: "I was right! It's delicious! You really are the best baker."

Ludwig was blushing even more now and busied himself with pouring coffee for both of them to hide his embarrassment. "...I'm sure there are others who are a lot better than I am. I'm only doing what I love doing. Baking is my passion, so it's only natural I strive to be the best I can."

"Ve, like me with art! Music too, but I love art more. Especially painting!"

Ludwig took a sip of coffee, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I've wondered... what kind of things are you painting when you sit by the window?"

Feliciano nearly choked on his coffee. In the process, he managed to drop the cup on the ground, where it shattered and spilled the hot drink on the white tiles. He instantly began to panic mildly. "Waah, I'm so sorry!" He cried out and jumped up to clean up the mess.

But Ludwig stopped him. "No, sit down. I'll take care of that." He put away the broken cup and wiped the floor before returning with a replacement and sitting back down.

Feliciano looked down at his plate, mumbling another apology. He felt really embarrassed, and really bad. He had just shown his clumsy side, spilled the good coffee, and broken a cup, when he was sure that Ludwig didn't have money to throw around. Three things he had failed all at the same time.

"It's alright," Ludwig said, "nothing bad happened. But are you alright...? Just now, it sounded like you were choking..." He sounded – and looked – worried.

"Ah – um, yes, I'm fine, ve... just swallowed too much coffee at once!" That probably wasn't the best excuse there is; but Ludwig seemed satisfied, or at least didn't look as worried anymore.

"Just – be careful now, okay? I don't want you to end up choking in front of me... or at all, for that matter."

"Yes! Of course! I'll be careful, so don't worry, okay?" He smiled again, pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. He hoped Ludwig would forget about the question, because he would have to think of an answer. He couldn't exactly tell him that the thing he painted the most was the Café and him...

And he did drop the subject – at least for the time being. Instead, after a pause, he asked another question. "Have you been around the neighbourhood already?"

Glad about the subject change, Feliciano answered: "Yes, we've been shown around... but it was only once, on our first day here, and only a quick tour. I don't think I remember that much... apart from the way to uni, of course. And I don't really have the time to go for a walk even though I would love to, and I would only get lost if I'm on my own and it's not as fun when being alone..."

"Then... would you like to accompany me in the afternoon? I have some errands to do and have to walk around for that. I could show you around again, and we could walk as slowly as we need for you to appreciate everything properly and remember the way. If you don't mind, of course..."

"I-if it's really okay... I don't want to be a bother when you have errands to do..."

"No, it's really okay. I close at 2 in the afternoon, so maybe you could come back around that time...?"

"Ve, of course. I'll try not to be late, and I'm really looking forward to it!"

Ludwig finally smiled for the first time that day, even though it was only a slight tug at the corner of his lips. Feliciano was thrilled, heart beating fast and warm spreading all the way inside his veins, giving a bright smile of his own. They finished their breakfast in silence, not the least awkward, but calm and content. When he left, Feliciano was still feeling content and warm. He couldn't wait for the afternoon to arrive.

XXXXXXX

Arriving home, Feliciano was met with the surprised looks of Roderich and Elizaveta. "Feliciano! What have you been doing outside this early, not leaving a note?" Roderich reproached him with a mix of surprise and worry. In Elizaveta's eyes gleamed a hint of curiosity as well as worry.

"I um... I was over at Ludwig's. For breakfast," the Italian replied.

Roderich's eyes widened even further in surprise. In Elizaveta's eyes on the other hand, there was this knowing gleam again. "...You know him?" Roderich asked.

"Yes, I mean, everyone knows him, don't they?" Feliciano answered. "If that's okay, I'm going back to my room now. Since I've already had breakfast... and I have work to do for uni, so I'll need to do that." He didn't really wait for a reaction though, but left right away. Time seemed to drag on while he was doing his homework. He kept glancing at the clock, and out of the window. Not the best thing when he had to concentrate on complex musical sheets. But he couldn't help it. Around noon, he decided to take a shower. He was getting his hopes all worked up, thinking this was going to be a date. A real date. The thought alone made his heart beat like a drum. And that's where his next problem came from; what to wear? He didn't want to embarrass himself by dressing too fancy, but also didn't want to be under-dressed. Mulling over it in front of his wardrobe, he eventually picked a combination consisting of a brown dress shirt with bow, white three quarter pants and a blue striped suit jacket. That wouldn't be too fancy, he thought. And after all – he was known for his classy style. _So it should be okay..._ To make the look more casual, he tied the bow only loosely and only buttoned the first button of the jacket. Then, he decided on laced boots to complete the look. There was still time left, so he paced around nervously, still always glancing out of the window and to the clock. With a sigh, he left his room, thinking it would be better to spend the rest of the time with the "family", and he had to tell them, anyway. Upon entering the salon, he was greeted with surprised looks again.

"What the hell are you doing, dressed up like this?" Lovino asked before anyone else could. They basically all had the same question in their eyes, anyway. Only Elizaveta always seemed to know.

"Um, nothing! I'm going out, that's all!" Feliciano answered. He sat down on the edge of the mantlepiece, not looking at anyone for too long.

"I'm so glad you finally start leaving the house. It's nice that you found someone to spend time with!", Elizaveta said with a smile.

Feliciano didn't know what to say to that, so he kept quiet, listening to the others' conversations and waiting for his time to leave. When the clock finally read 2 o' clock, he stood again. "I'm going now," he said, "I'll be back later!" A last wave at everyone and he left. Reaching the entrance to the Café, he once again ignored the "closed" sign and entered, knowing that the door would be open. No one was there, so he suspected Ludwig was in the back, probably getting ready. While he waited, he sat down at one of the tables, careful not to make a disarray. From his chair, he didn't directly see the backdoor, so he didn't see when Ludwig joined him.

"...You're here already."

At the sound of his voice, Feliciano turned around. He was surprised in a positive way. Ludwig was dressed in the same colour-scheme, mixing casual with a touch of classy; white dress shirt and brown tie and blue striped trousers, combined with a brown hooded jacket zipped only about halfway up, shirt open around the neck and tie only tied loosely. Feliciano smiled. "You look nice!" he complimented.

"You look nice, as well," Ludwig replied with a slight blush. He went to lock the entrance door, than walked back. "We're leaving through the house-door." He waited for Feliciano to stand, then walked through the backdoor and hallway of his living space until they reached the door to the side of the building. When they had stepped out, Ludwig locked this door as well and then they started to walk. "First, we'll go to the chocolatier's."

"Oh, there is one here?" Feliciano asked eagerly, "I didn't know!"

"The shop belongs to a distant relative. He is one of the best. I get the chocolate for my creations from him most of the time," Ludwig explained.

"That sounds nice! But isn't it expensive when it's only a small shop? Even from a relative?"

"Well... yes, there would be cheaper ways. But he's able to gain new customers that way, so it's not as expensive as it would be otherwise. Actually, we all work together like that, you'll see. Also... I want only the best of quality for my customers."

"You're so dedicated~," Feliciano spoke in dulcet tones, "that's really admirable."

"I was taught to always work hard... so that's what I'm doing."

It was only a short walk until they reached the shop, a cute building like most others. The shop sign said _Süße Versuchung_ in curly letters, illustrated with chocolates. Feliciano wondered what kind of person the shop owner was. Similar to Ludwig's house, the door to the living space was situated to the side of the building. They walked up to it and Ludwig rang the bell. On the nameplate Feliciano read "Zwingli/Vogel". After a short wait, the door was opened by a young man with blond hair, green eyes and a serious expression. Feliciano thought he resembled Erika. From inside, he could hear the sound of piano.

"Ah, Ludwig. Come in." The young man stepped aside to make room for them. Feliciano stuck close by Ludwig's side. They followed him into what seemed to be the living room. To Feliciano's not-quite surprise, Erika was sitting there, practicing on a beaten-looking piano. Their host motioned for them to sit down on the couch, sitting down in an armchair himself. "What do you want this time?" he asked. Erika stopped playing to greet them with a smile, turning in her seat to be part of the conversation.

"I brought a list with the things I need," Ludwig answered, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Basch (Feliciano remembered the name from Erika talking about him the day before) nodded in a business-type of manner. "Erika, bring it to the kitchen," he ordered. Erika nodded, took the list from Ludwig and walked off. Basch turned back to them, looking curiously, if a bit distrusting, at Feliciano. Feliciano returned the curious look.

Ludwig caught on and introduced them. "Feliciano, this is Basch. Basch, this is Feliciano, a... friend," he said. Feliciano couldn't decide if the pause before the word friend was a good or bad sign.

"I see," Basch replied, nodding at Feliciano. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Ludwig declined politely, "not today. We're still busy with other things this afternoon."

"Fine by me. I need to save, anyway." Basch shrugged, even sounding glad. Erika had by now returned and resumed her seat at the piano. "How will I send you the order?" the Swiss asked.

"Kiku will get everything for me, as usual," Ludwig answered at once.

"Alright. Tell him they'll be ready by the usual time. Though I wonder why he keeps doing this for nothing in return." Basch mumbled the last part.

"Because he's my best friend," Ludwig said, simple as that. "If you don't mind, we're leaving now. It was nice seeing you. Have a good day."

"Yes. Have a good day. You know the way," Basch dismissed them.

Ludwig nodded and stood, Feliciano following suit. They said goodbye to Erika and then left. Once out on the street again, Ludwig sighed. "He's always like this. Apart from his sister, money means the most to him," he explained.

"...I'm sure he can be nice, though..."

"Oh, yes, of course he can be nice," Ludwig laughed a little, "when you catch him in a non-business situation, and especially around Erika, he's not as gruff."

"Hm. Where are we going next?" Feliciano asked.

"Next is the tea shop."

Feliciano thought for a moment. "Oh! The _Green Dragon_, right? I remember that one!"

"Yes, that's the one. You'll likely meet another acquaintance there."

"Really? Who? And how do you know?"

The corners of Ludwig's lips tugged upwards just slightly. "You'll see once we're there."

Crossing into another street, they reached the tea shop Feliciano remembered from his first evening. Like the chocolate shop, it was closed, so they walked up to the house-door on the side. The nameplate read "Wang/Kirkland". After ringing the bell, it didn't take long for the door to be answered by a young man with emerald eyes, dirty blond hair and rather prominent eyebrows. "Hello, Ludwig. You arrived at the right time, it's calm right now," the man greeted.

"Hello, Arthur. That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Ludwig replied. Once again, Feliciano stuck close to his side as they walked inside. They crossed the hallway, passed a staircase and finally stopped in a room that seemed to be the direct backroom to the shop. At the round table in the middle sat another man, seemingly about the same age as Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, wearing a form of Asian clothing (Feliciano was never sure where those were from), black hair tied into a ponytail and amber eyes shooting up from his work as he heard the footsteps arrive.

"Good day, Ludwig," the Asian greeted, "and who is your companion?"

"Good day, Yao," Ludwig returned the greeting, "this is Feliciano, a... friend. Feliciano, this are Arthur and Yao."

Yao and Arthur both nodded to Feliciano. The Italian though had a moment of recognition. "Oh! I think Kiku talked about you the other day. And Peter, too. Are you Peter's brothers?" he bubbled.

"...Step-brother, in my case. But yes, we are family," Yao answered.

They soon were all seated around the table and Feliciano listened to the trades they were planning (the way he understood it, Arthur and Yao wanted to sell biscuits in the tea shop and asked Ludwig if he would bake for them). When the conversation neared its end, there was noise upstairs. "No, let me go! I want to see Ludwig, I know he's here, I heard him!" came the whine of Peter's voice. A second voice argued with him. "No way! They said we have to stay upstairs. You have to do homework and I have to watch you, so come back!"

Arthur sighed and massaged his temples, while Yao muttered under his breath. Ludwig stood, motioning for Feliciano to do the same. "We will take our leave now," he said, "you'll see the results by the end of the week."

Yao nodded, Arthur stood as well. "I'll open the shop entrance for you," he said, guiding them through the door and the shop. After he unlocked and opened the entrance, he said his farewell, and the pair left.

Once outside, Ludwig let out a sigh. "Sadly, scenes like this are normal as well," he explained. Feliciano could tell that he didn't want to speak about it, so he didn't ask questions. When they had walked a few steps away, Ludwig spoke again. "Are you ready for the tour now?" he asked.

"Yes!" Feliciano replied dutifully, "I was looking forward to it."

"That's good, then." Ludwig steered him in another direction, a street Feliciano didn't recognize from before. "Let's go, then."

XXXXXXX

For the most part of the afternoon, they toured the Old Town. Ludwig showed Feliciano what seemed to be every single corner, and had a story to tell about all of them. Very soon, Feliciano knew all about the local history, tidbits of Ludwig's childhood and the people living here. There were a good number of more little restaurants and shops like the _Zuckerdöschen_, _Süße Versuchung_ and _Green Dragon, _all of which Ludwig knew the owners personally. For the most part, the houses were beautiful, so Feliciano made a mental note to ask Lovino if he had been around the different places. There were also little specks of greens, despite the winter nearing in only about a month, and a few fountains. Feliciano could only imagine how wonderful it must be in spring and summer, and he couldn't wait to be able to paint the scenery.

Sometime toward the later afternoon, Ludwig asked: "Are you hungry?"

"Uh... yes, I am. I completely forgot about lunch, ehehe...," Feliciano replied.

"...and I didn't have the time for lunch," Ludwig said, "so that fits wonderfully. We can go to one of my favourite places. _La Maison Bleue_. That's the restaurant belonging to the Bonnefoy family."

"Bonnefoy – is that Francis' last name?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Obviously, it's a French restaurant. But it's one of the best around. Francis often helps out in the kitchen; his cooking is superb."

"Oh, really?" Feliciano was all excited curiosity again. "So far, I only had Antonio's cooking, cause he's cooking for us. And your baking, but that's not exactly the same so it doesn't really count. And now that I think of it, I haven't seen Francis around today and I wondered why, but now it makes sense."

"Hm. Yes, when he's not around those two, he's usually helping his family out." Ludwig walked into another street they hadn't been in yet, and soon stopped in front of a blue building. _La Maison Bleue_. This time, they didn't go for the house-door, but directly entered through the shop entrance. The interior of the restaurant was completely held in the French _tricolore:_ _bleu, blanc et rouge_ – blue, white and red. The furniture had a vintage charm, but was trendy at the same time. Several customers were already seated at the various tables all over the place. Ludwig walked towards the bar, knowing not many people were seated there at that hour and because they'd be directly in touch with the kitchen. Feliciano could see Francis standing behind the bar, talking to someone. Someone who looked suspiciously like...

"Hello, Kiku," Ludwig greeted as they approached the two.

Both of them looked up. "Ah, Ludwig, Feliciano. It's nice to see you again today," Kiku greeted, all formal and proper as usual. Francis, on the other hand, gave them both a cheery "Salut!"

They sat down. "I get the usual," Ludwig placed the order.

"In a large size, I suppose?" Francis wrote the order down on a small notepad. At Ludwig's nod, he said: "Très bien! There already is one in the oven, it will be ready in a few minutes."

"What did you order?" Feliciano asked with a curious expression.

"Flammkuchen. That's what I usually have when I go here. It's similar to pizza," Ludwig explained.

While they waited for their order to arrive, Feliciano listened in on the conversation between Kiku and Francis, curiosity having been sparked the day before. "Now, why don't you show me?" he heard Francis say, "you know how much I _adore_ your comics and artwork. I always love seeing your newest works and works in progress."

"I'm sorry, Francis, but this time, you will have to wait until the end," Kiku gave as answer, "I don't want to spoil the surprise for you."

Even when he and Ludwig had their own conversation again, Feliciano kept his ear open for the other pair. Their interaction was interesting; Francis managing the right balance between playfulness, genuine interest and polite conversation, with Kiku showing a shyness and at the same time openness Feliciano hadn't thought he'd see of the Japanese. When they had been waiting for several minutes already, a little girl appeared behind the bar. She had the same blue eyes and blond hair as Francis, so Feliciano assumed it was probably his little sister. The girl had a serious expression on her face as she spoke up. "_Frèrot_, _maman_ demands that you stop talking to your boyfriend when you're supposed to be working."

"Oh? There won't be a problem then, seeing as I do not have a boyfriend. So I can continue talking to my dear friend Kiku all I want, _n'est-ce__ pas_?" Francis replied. Feliciano glanced over to see Kiku's face flushed deeply in a rosy colour. The girl didn't seem impressed, though, so Francis sighed and said: "Alright, Camille _ma petite_, tell her that I'm on the way." When the girl had disappeared again, the Frenchman turned back to Kiku. "I'm really sorry. I would love to talk more, but there is work to be done."

Kiku nodded, cheeks still pink. "It's alright. I should take my leave now as well; I have some unfinished work waiting at home," he said, then added with a slight stutter: "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Francis smiled. There was the faintest hint of a smile on Kiku's face as well as he stood, bid his farewell to Feliciano and Ludwig and then left. Francis clapped his hands and walked off to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder: "You shall now receive your order."

Only a short moment later, he returned once more, bringing them a flammkuchen that was big enough to feed two hungry persons, and water for both of them. He wished them an enjoyable meal, then they were left on their own. Feliciano watched Ludwig take a slice in his hand to eat and did the same. Ludwig glanced at him from the side, seemingly worried if his choice of food would be well-liked. After his first careful bite, Feliciano decided he liked this dish, and in no time, the slice was gone. "That's delicious!" he said, "not as good as our pizza, but really good!"

"That's good to hear."

They ate mostly in silence, a comfortable silence born of a mutual understanding of closeness. When they had finished, they called Francis for the payment. Even though he probably didn't have the money to spare, Ludwig insisted he paid; so it _was_ a date, after all. Once back outside, Ludwig asked: "Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"...can we walk another round? I want to remember the best places for paintings."

"Of course we can do that."

They started walking again, slowly, and while they made casual conversations, Feliciano made sure to memorize every little detail. The sun was beginning to set, so they slowly made their way back to their own street. Ludwig accompanied Feliciano up to the villa's door. "Thank you for spending the day with me," he spoke quietly.

"Oh no, I have to thank you!" Feliciano burst out, "for putting up with me when I intruded in the morning, and when I broke your cup and spilled the coffee, and for taking me on a tour, and for inviting me for flammkuchen, and..."

Ludwig silenced him with a finger touching the Italian's lips, wearing a slightly amused expression. "I'm glad you intruded. If you hadn't, I would have been alone and probably have done even more work. They always tell me I do too much work for my own good... so really, thank you."

"...so you didn't mind that I intruded? Does that mean I can do that again more often?"

"If you do it all the time, it won't be a surprise anymore, though. But yes, I suppose you can do it more often."

"Okay! Then I'll come and visit you at least once a week! Every Sunday! And probably Saturday too, together with Peter and Erika after their piano lesson. And over the week, too, if I can manage!"

The confectioner laughed quietly; a wonderful sound to Feliciano's ears. "Don't get carried away too much. On weekdays, I still have to work, after all. But on the weekends, I usually have the time, so you're welcome to come then."

"I will, you can be sure of that!"

They stood in silence for a moment. Neither wanted to be the first to say farewell. Eventually though, Ludwig broke the spell. "It's time I go home," he said, "I need to make preparations for work tomorrow."

"...okay." And in that moment, Feliciano did something that could be considered as reckless. He stood on tiptoes, leaned forward – and pressed a kiss on Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig was blushing deeply at this, and Feliciano himself was blushing, as well. "Have a good night, Ludwig. I'll see you soon!"

"You have a good night as well, Feliciano. Until next time."

Feliciano watched him cross the street and entering his own house, waving when he looked back one last time. Then, he took out his key to walk back inside the villa, as well. When questioned about his good mood, he just shrugged it off. "I don't need dinner today," he told them before disappearing in his room.

It was time to create the painting of the perfect first date scene.

* * *

><p>Notestranslations:  
>Brioche = a mix between bread and pastry<br>Süße Versuchung = Sweet Temptation  
>La Maison Bleue = The Blue House<br>tricolore (bleu, blanc et rouge) = the French flag  
>Salut = informal way of greeting<br>Très bien = Very well  
>Flammkuchen = dish of the regions Alsace (France), Baden and Pfalz (both Germany)<br>Frèrot = endearment for brother  
>Maman = mum<br>n'est-ce pas = French equivalent of question tags  
>Camille, ma petite = my little Camille<p> 


End file.
